Siren's Fury
by Quill's Feels
Summary: An old enemy of Makarov's has returned after 35 years of powerless exile, with a huge army of dark mages, the guild Onyx Fury. Having killed the king, razed the Magic Council, and destroyed the most powerful guilds in Fiore, Onyx Fury and its leader, the Siren, set their sights on Fairy Tail. Laxana, Gale, NaLu, & Gruvia Sorta AU, T for swearing and probably gore later on.
1. When I Think of the Memories & Long Ago

**[A/N] Yo! This is the fanfic I was tellin' you about near the end of _The Cards Are Wrong_! Last night, I wrote for hours, planning out every chapter (Looks guiltily at writer's-blocked Gruvia fanfic). I'm pretty proud of this one so far. It's been a couple years since the events of _The Cards Are Wrong_, same universe and all, but that fanfic doesn't really need to be read before this one.**

**The chapter titles are from the fanmade lyric song to _Iris_, the end theme of _Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box_, the most heartbreaking game I've ever played. But yeah, it's gorgeous and you should look it up! The YouTube user who sings it is Adrisaurus, and she's got a gorgeous voice~ It's the song Mira sings in the prologue here, too!**

_Prologue 1: When I Think of the Memories We Shared_

Mirajane's lovely voice floated through the air, a sad, beautiful guild's mood was influenced by the music; most of the arguments had died down since she began.

_"When I think of the memories~"_

Makarov sat on the balcony of the S-Class floor, watching his children grimly. Glancing at the black pennant flag in his hand, he pondered its meaning. A dark blue design, almost indistinguishable from the black field, glared up at him, a tribal design of a coiled whip, ringed by fire. Makarov had never forgotten the symbol. The insignia of Kuroy Thakos.

_"We shared long ago~"_

Makarov was uneasy. This was the second pennant Mystogan had brought him in a month. Had Kuroy returned?

_"There's a part deep within me─"_

Makarov shook himself. Impossible. It had to be. He was powerless.

_"That wants you to know."_

He looked down at his Fairy Tail family. Laxus and Cana sat together, watching Mira's lovely performance. Gajeel and Juvia sat at a large table with Shadowgear and Team Natsu. The whole guild was enraptured by Mira's beautiful voice.

_"Though I left without warning─"_

They had no inkling of Makarov's troubles. He hoped it stayed that way. Almost all of them were too young to even know what Kuroy had done last time.

_"Without a goodbye~"_

Makarov tucked the pennant into his pocket. There were always cults around Fiore, trying to be reincarnations of the formidable enemies of the past. It could be nothing, he conceded.

_"I have faith that soon someday─"_

He hoped it was nothing. If Kuroy was back, then the spell cast by the Ten Wizard Saints all those years ago might have been broken, which meant that Kuroy had allied with an immensely powerful mage...

_"You'll be by my side~"_

Makarov tried to put Kuroy out of his thoughts. He'd been preparing for Kuroy's return for a long time. If the dark wizard did make a reappearance, Makarov was ready. Defenses had been in place for thirty-five years now, and Makarov reinforced them every chance he got. After all, Kuroy had been banished, not killed, a fact that several of the Wizard Saints protested, but to no avail.

_"I promise you, I'll answer your plea~"_

He watched his children enjoy themselves with the gorgeous music. Mirajane's voice could lift anyone's gloom. He found himself smiling, despite his troubles. He surveyed his guild with mounting pride.

_"I swear, it's true, just trust in me~"_

Erza. Laxus. Natsu. Gajeel. Mystogan. Gildarts. With a guild like his, Makarov realized he could crush Kuroy. He would need to speak with the king, of course, and alert him of the danger. Era, too. In the meantime, he would organize his guild.

_"My love, for you, will always live on!"_

Makarov crossed his arms. If Kuroy was returning, he'd have a formidable in Makarov and Fairy Tail. The guildmaster would make sure of it.

_"Like a song, a simple melody~"_

Kuroy might be powerful, but could he be a match for the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail, working together? Last time, the Wizard Saints had barely survived…But the Saints were unused to teamwork. Fairy Tail was a guild of powerful, close-knit teams.

_"Though we're apart, you'll always be in my heart!"_

Makarov turned and stepped off the balcony.

_"I'll dream of the day, you travel my way~"_

If Kuroy wanted to try again, let him! Makarov's family would crush him!

_"And we make a brand new start!"_

Makarov paced the second floor, planning. Where would he start?

_"Never forget my oath, come what may~"_

Kuroy would likely strike first at Crocus again. The king and his family must be protected.

_"The sun will shine someday~"_

Era would need to contact the other guilds, tell them to build up their defenses and ready themselves for war. But would they believe him? Would they want to believe him? (Did _he_ believe himself?)

_"With new horizons to to pursue─"_

He would put Mystogan on Kuroy's trail. He wanted to know everything he could about the reappearance of these pennants. He would have to prove to Era that Kuroy was actually back. If he wasn't, though, all the better for Makarov.

_"New horizons here with you!"_

The guild applauded the pretty barmaid thunderously. She blushed, curtsied, and returned to the bar, declining an encore and giving the stage to Lucy's spirit, Lyra. Makarov smiled fondly, watching Cana order another a drink from Mirajane.

Kuroy would never crush this guild. Not while Makarov was still alive. And, if the wizards of Fairy Tail had anything to say about it, Kuroy would die trying.

_Prologue 2: Long Ago  
_

Nearly thirty-five years ago exactly, Kuroy had appeared out of nowhere, and in a single day had slaughtered nearly the entire royal family; the eight year-old prince had only survived because of Makarov's intervention. The Fairy Tail guildmaster had narrowly escaped with the child.

As Makarov fled back to Fairy Tail with the prince, Kuroy took swift control of the Rune Knights, beginning a march to take over the guilds one by one. His control over the kingdom's forces was absolute, an attest to his powerful Lost Magic, Human Subordination.

Leaving the king under the protection of his guild, Makarov returned to Crocus to confront the powerful mage, the other nine Wizard Saints at his back. The battle was long and hard-won. Kuroy's power was much more than Human Subordination; his powers of destruction could have rivaled Gildarts'. In the fray, half of Crocus was razed to rubble.

Kuroy was eventually overwhelmed by the Saints and their immense power, and spells were placed upon him, imprisoning him until they would execute him. The Wizard Saints set out to stop the Rune Knights. However, they weren't fast enough to stop the destruction of the Chimaera Gold guild, but they averted further disaster. Chimaera Gold had never recovered, its tiny number of living mages disbanding a year later.

When the Saints returned to Crocus with the new king, they readied Kuroy's execution, but the king forbade it. The child's reasoning was that if they killed him, they would sink to his level. Even Makarov found this noble ideal ridiculous; Kuroy Thakos had slaughtered the royal family and Chimaera Gold, and he would get off?

The king suggested instead that they cast a spell, one that would prevent Kuroy from using his magic ever again. Few of the Saints were appeased by this, but they obeyed and exiled Kuroy from Fiore, in the far reaches of the continent.

Chimaera Gold had been forgotten by most, but Makarov had kept their memory alive within himself, swearing that he would never let their fate become Fairy Tail's. Chimaera Gold had been a powerful, formidable guild, their guildmaster, Karana Guran, one of the strongest, most selfless women Makarov had ever known, and he had respected her a great deal. But with Kuroy alive and free, he couldn't help but feel that Karana had died in vain as the first casualty at Chimaera, giving her life to protect the guild from the dark wizard's forces. Less than a dozen wizards had survived the massacre that followed Karana's death.

Kuroy hadn't been heard from in thirty-five years, but he had been no spring chicken when he first rose to power. If he was still alive and amassing power, he had powerful allies indeed.

Mystogan had been finding more and more of Kuroy's pennants, but no sign of Kuroy himself. Era informed Makarov that it must be a false alarm, some errant dark guild trying to make a name for itself using the infamy of Kuroy Thakos. They refused to alarm the rest of the kingdom. Still, Makarov had spoken with the king, who agreed to increase his own security, remembering all too well the slaughter of his parents, siblings, and cousins. Without even Makarov knowing, the king also sent his pregnant wife and eldest son into hiding, to protect the royal line.

The security increased at Era, and Makarov told his children to prepare to defend Fairy Tail.

They thought they were ready.

Nothing could have prepared the king, Era, or Makarov for what was to come.

**[A/N]: Kuroy Thakos and Karana Guran are OC, as is a character you'll meet next chapter, and Chimaera Gold I made up for the story. **

**I like Chimaera Gold. I think I'm gonna have to do a fanfic about them. **

**You know.**

**Pre-annihilation.**


	2. There's A Part Deep Within Me

**[A/N]: SO excited to finally be posting this! It felt really weird to not upload a million chapters in one day (heh) but, here we go! Chapter One! I'm really loving writing this story!**

_Chapter One: There's A Part Deep Within Me_

Shadows writhed and contorted in the night. The wind and moonlight cast terrifying patterns through the leaves and petals of the sakura in the garden. The moon was half full, casting the shapes in the shadows all the more eerily.

A dark blot moved soundlessly through the night. Cutting through gardens, it broke the stems of the jewellike flowers beneath its boots. The beauty of the gardens by moonlight was ruined by the flattened path of death and destruction magic cut through it.

The shadows approached the castle, circling towards the enormous gates. Kuroy Thakos didn't have the time to kill the guards; he slipped past them, resolving to kill them _after_ the most important part of the night was over. He couldn't afford to be thwarted now. He had to be careful if he was to succeed.

He made his way through the opulent halls, casually admiring the tapestries and stained glass, beauties that had not existed in the last castle. He remembered the thrill of power rushing through him as he razed the cold granite block of the last castle, and wished yet again for his power to return. A smile quirked his lips.

He almost hoped that he wouldn't have to destroy the loveliness of the new castle, that he could rule from this gorgeous creation of marble and color. Almost. He had so enjoyed killing the flowers in the garden, even if he hadn't been using his own magic.

Unseen, Kuroy passed by guards, whose numbers increased as he neared the king's chambers. Damn Makarov for saving him as a child; Kuroy was forced to start over from square one. He'd kill them all for sure _this _time.

It didn't help that he was forced to stoop to using Holder Magic. His own Caster Magic had been nullified by the damned meddling Wizard Saints. With any luck, though, that would soon be fixed; the Siren had promised help at the crucial moment. Kuroy turned the communication globe in his fingers, eager to have his power back. He hoped she had gathered all the things she needed.

Rune Knights began to appear among the ranks of the guards on the way to the king's chambers. Kuroy grinned, almost wanting to reveal himself and _kill them all_. But the deaths of the king and his family were paramount, and must always take precedence.

He didn't see a tiny lacrima light up and flash, sending a message as he passed.

Kuroy stepped into the wing of the castle belonging to the royal family. He raised his invisible hand, drawing a Bolt Staff out of his cloak without a sound. In three sharp movements, he killed the guards in the hallway without a sound.

Let the fun begin, thought Kuroy triumphantly. Let there be no survivors!

He made his way down the halls, using his Bolt Staff to kill every person in every room he passed, silent as a cat's footstep. The two children in the opulent rooms near the end of the hall were obviously the heirs; they were dispatched with relish, unaware of Kuroy, clutching plush toys in their sleep. Most of his other victims were servants or nobles, but he killed them anyway, not wanting to take any chances. Finally, there was only one left.

He entered the king's rooms and raised his staff. The king lay alone in his large four-post bed. Kuroy assumed that the lovely woman he'd killed in the little princess' room had been the queen.

"Kuroy Thakos."

He blinked; the king sat up in bed and watched him levelly. "It's been a long time, Your Majesty," he replied smoothly, shedding his invisibility spell. His dark, hooded eyes regarded the king motionlessly. Sharp features tightened in a smirk as he readied a powerful blast from his staff. His mussed red and blue hair stood on end with the static electricity crackling along the Bolt Staff.

"The years have not been kind to you," the king commented. Kuroy noticed the king's hands as they moved in the darkness, operating some magic device.

Kuroy swung his staff, but a magical barrier stopped the lightning bolt dead. He struck once more, but the barrier absorbed the magic, its spell reaching out to drain the rest of the magical energy from the staff. Kuroy glanced at the now-useless stick. He smiled. "Oh, good. I knew you wouldn't be a pushover, Your Majesty. Is that one of the toys Makarov gave you?"

"It is." The king almost casually tossed a burst lacrima at Kuroy, who indifferently batted it into the hall with his staff. The ensuing shock wave didn't break the deadly eye contact between Kuroy and the king. The king glared at the dark wizard, raising his chin in defiance. Kuroy smirked.

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to show you this." Kuroy raised the communication globe to his lips. "I'm ready. Are you?"

He could hear the smirk in her sultry voice as she replied, "Always."

"Fire at will!"

Through the globe came a rush of power. The king flinched, but the power surged into Kuroy, splintering the ancient, weakened seals on his magic. Kuroy laughed, feeling the thrill of power in his body once again. Magic seared through him, permeating every cell in his body. His magic became tangible, filling the room with red light. "Hahaha! It's working!"

"Ready for more?" asked the woman, sounding delighted.

"Give me everything you've got!" Kuroy cackled. He threw out his arms, excess magical energy spurting from his fingertips. He began to glow.

The king was trapped in his bed, no way out. Kuroy leered, relishing the apprehension on the king's face. Kuroy turned his magic towards the barrier, shattering it with a single blow. Kuroy threw back his head and laughed harder. "_Yes!_ We've done it!"

Pointing both palms at the king, he charged a cannon of magic, slowly enough to see the mounting fear on the king's face. Crackling red magic gathered into a large sphere of power.

"_Wait_!" the voice cried through the globe. "Something's going wrong! _Don't_!" Fear permeated her every word.

Kuroy blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he snapped. "Everything is fine!"

"No, please, don't use that much magic─"

"Like hell I won't! This is my chance!" he snarled. "It's _my_ time!"

"Your body isn't used to so much power─"

"Before the Saints interfered, my power was a thousand times greater than this! I can do it!"

"No! Don't!"

He released the pent-up magic in the sphere.

The king was killed instantly, but Kuroy's brief moment of triumph was shattered with the concussion of the explosion threw him backwards, into the wall. He heard bone crack and cried out.

The heat of the blast followed, searing his skin. Kuroy writhed, screaming. The acid magic ate at everything in the room, breaking it down in perfect destruction. It consumed its own caster, slowly, inflicting blinding pain.

The woman in the globe sobbed heartrendingly. "Oh, god, no, _please_─"

The lower halves of Kuroy's legs were already eaten away. "Help me!" he screamed at the globe clutched in his hand.

"I can't! I don't know what to do!" she wailed.

Kuroy blacked out briefly as the rest of his legs were destroyed by the slowly agonizing magic. "Help," he croaked again.

She could only weep.

Kuroy screamed as a post of the bed fell on what was left of his body, its support decayed by magic. The last thing he heard was the woman's voice, shrieking, "_Daddy_!"

…

The connection was lost as the acidic magic ravaged the hand protecting the other globe.

The woman, shuddering with tears and loss, lowered her globe. "Dad," she whimpered. Oh, god, what had gone wrong?! What had _she _done wrong?! The spells, the power, it had all been right...had she miscalculated? Had she killed her own father?!

No, no, not her...the Saints. It was _their _fault that her father was dead. If they hadn't bound up his magic as they had, he would've been able to handle his own power as it streamed through him! As the realization dawned on her, her anger built.

The Saints did this! _They_ killed Kuroy Thakos!

The woman climbed to her feet, tucking the globe─the last connection she had to her father─into her cloak. Her face dark, she decided: her father hadn't lived to see his dream fulfilled, but she would carry it out for him! And he would be proud of her, smiling from the other side. The woman set her shoulders.

A slight change in plans, though.

The fuckers at Era would be the first to fall for what they did. They had to pay for the murder of her father.

Kuroy Thakos would not die in vain, and the Siren would make _sure_ of it!

**[A/N]: The Siren is literally my favorite OC of all the ones I've made and you can't tell me otherwise.**


	3. That Wants You To Know

**[A/N]: There was a little confusion regarding the Siren last chapter: She fucking ****_insane_****, no two ways about it. I would love to delve into her psychology and write a whole damn paper about her insanity. For now, I'll just say that Kuroy was the only one she had growing up, and he's not the most sane of people, either. When she was growing up, it was never Kuroy's fault, anything that had happened. If A - whoops - the Siren scratched her knee, Kuroy would find someone else to blame, because ****_his_**** daughter could never make a mistake.**

**Also I'm reposting this cause I took it down a while ago to give it a revamp. Chapter Three will come soon, I promise~**

_Chapter Two: That Wants You To Know_

"Master."

Makarov looked up. Mystogan stood before him, still as a painting. "Is there anything to report?"

"The king is dead," Mystogan replied quietly. He folded his hands and bowed his head.

Makarov shot to his feet. "What!?"

"Last night, a figure slipped into the palace and slaughtered every person in the royal wing. In the king's room, acidic destruction magic had eaten away everything. There was enough, however, to identify one of the two bodies as the king's own." A hint of anger appeared in Mystogan's voice.

Looking dazed, Makarov swayed on his feet. "Oh my god." He looked up. "No survivors?" he asked plaintively. Please─

Mystogan shrugged forlornly. "The other body has yet to be identified as the queen, but Prince Alyon is nowhere to be found. He has apparently been missing for two days."

Makarov bowed his head. "At least someone survived," he whispered in relief.

"Kuroy was nowhere to be found."

"That is to be expected," Makarov muttered. "What else?"

"A massive army, claiming to be a guild, took over Crocus, under the insignia of a coiled, flaming whip."

Makarov startled. "An army?" How had Kuroy summoned his forces without someone noticing?

"Yes, and entirely magical to boot. They call their enormous guild 'Onyx Fury'. They overwhelmed the garrisons of Rune Knights and nonmagic guards. They destroyed the city and move to Era."

"No," Makarov whispered. "What is to be done?"

Mystogan's rigid shoulders slumped. "Nothing, Master. They will reach Era before nightfall, and we have no chance of reaching them in time with a force large enough to make a difference. Even if I left now, I could make no difference, and no one in the guild would be able to accompany me."

Makarov slammed his hands on his desk. "I can't accept that! I have to warn them!"

"I have taken that liberty, Master."

"And?" the guildmaster demanded.

"They are readying themselves as best they can."

Makarov looked down, shaking. "Then we must pray for them."

…

"I bring news, Master," Mystogan admitted quietly.

"Of the Magic Council?"

"Yes."

"And what of it?!"

"Razed. The Saints who were present are nowhere to be found," Mystogan replied sadly.

"Damn!" Makarov smacked his desk, despairing. "The Saints fell?!"

"I do not know. The whole city is rubble, though."

"What of Onyx Fury's losses?"

"Few."

Makarov hunched his shoulders. "We have to prepare for war, Mystogan."

"I agree, Master."

"Summon the wizards. I need to give them the news."

"Yes, Master."

Mystogan vanished to obey.

…

Hibiki's breath rattled; he coughed into his arm and ignored the blood flecking on his sleeve. He fled the burning city, desperately trying to run and access his Archive Magic at the same time. He stumbled and the magic screens disappeared. Hibiki cried out, scrambling back to his feet and desperately trying to find members of his guild with his Telepathy.

Nothing.

Hibiki bit his lip, casting his magic out in search for a familiar mind. Too many moving, frenzied bodies in the city, too difficult to isolate a friend, much less contact them. He searched farther, seeking anyone who had fled.

All the while he kept running, running through the pain in his legs, his chest─everywhere hurt, but the Furies would kill him if they caught him. Hibiki gave up with Telepathy, searching his Archive for a guild that might still be standing. If he kept on, he might be able to reach one ahead of the Furies…

Mermaid Heel─nothing.

Quatro Cerberus─nothing.

Fairy Tail─Hibiki was rewarded with the image of a fully intact guild. Some of the weight in his heart lifted, and he pressed onwards. Surely Fairy Tail would fight the Furies! When had their guild ever backed down?

Hope began to flicker within him, making his steps lighter and the pain less consuming. The Fairies would never back down, and Hibiki would have the chance to avenge his guild.

…

The muttering in the guild hall today was not gossip, but uncertainty, nervousness. Makarov sat on the balcony, his face impassive as he waited for his children to gather. He could hear them; what was going on? Master doesn't look happy, what's happened?

"Master, that is everyone in Magnolia," Mystogan murmured, appearing beside Makarov.

"Good. Thank you, Mystogan." Makarov replied heavily. He looked out over the assembled mages. "My children," he called. The murmuring conversations ceased and they turned curious gazes up to their Master.

"Thirty-five years ago, a man powerful enough to be a Wizard Saint slaughtered the royal family, all but the current king. This man and his army took control, marching with him the Rune Knights, who, with his Human Subordination Magic, he now controlled. His first target was the guild of Chimaera Gold."

Makarov paused and took a deep breath. "Only twelve mages survived the slaughter. The Wizard Saints, including myself, barely managed to stop him, stripping him of his power and exiling him. We all believed that this was a mistake, but the king was staunchly set against execution."

Makarov closed his eyes. "Two days ago, he returned to Crocus and slaughtered everyone in the royal wing. The queen's body has yet to be found, and Prince Alyon has been missing since two days before the attack."

Gasps and whispers ran through the guild. Makarov opened his eyes. "His army is massive now, and entirely populated by dark wizards, though where they came from, I couldn't tell you. They style themselves the Onyx Fury guild. They destroyed Era yesterday. The Saints present at the Magic Council...are nowhere to be found."

Pandemonium.

Makarov allowed them their moment of panic before raising his hands for silence. He waited until the noise died down. "We must─"

The doors to the guild hall swung in feebly. A handsome, if bedraggled and beaten-up, man staggered in. He raised a pleading face to Makarov. "Hibiki Laytis," Makarov rumbled, his stomach twisting in apprehension.

"Please," Hibiki rasped, clinging to the door for support. "Blue Pegasus─oh, god, my guild─my guild is gone, they destroyed my family!" he cried, tears streaking his face.

The silence was heavy, oppressive.

"Are you the only survivor?" Mystogan asked in the stunned quiet.

Hibiki nodded, shuddering. "At least, I think so─" His knees buckled. "Oh my god, Eve," he wept. "They killed him! They slaughtered my guild!" he wailed, looking back up at Makarov.

Fairy Tail's master paused. "Take him to Porlyusica," he instructed Macao. "When you've been tended to, Hibiki, I must speak with you."

Hibiki's eyes gazed up at him sorrowfully, but within them resided a spark of hope. "Yes, Master Makarov," he croaked as Macao helped him up and out of the guild.

Makarov waited for the doors to close before addressing his fearful wizards. "That is what Onyx Fury is capable of," he said quietly, but his voice carried through the painful silence.

…

Laxus was the only one to remain silent the panic that erupted after the news of Era's destruction. Cana noticed, asking in concern, "Laxus?"

"I've heard of Chimaera Gold," he muttered, looking at his empty beer glass like he could really use another one. "Gramps told me about them when I was little." Cana offered him her scotch and he drained it with a grateful glance at her. "I'll never forget the look in his eyes─he and the guildmaster were close, I guess."

She scrutinized him. "There's more," she noted acutely.

Laxus glanced up at her. He gritted his teeth. "The leader of Onyx Fury is called Kuroy Thakos. Every city he conquers, he destroys. Gramps told me he could've been a powerful Wizard Saint, if he hadn't been batshit." He looked down again. "If he reaches Magnolia, we're fucked."

…

Not long after Hibiki's arrival, Jura Neekis showed up in Magnolia, carrying an unconscious Lyon. Some of the wizards were cheered by the presence of another Wizard Saint, despite how wounded he was. Still more were devastated by the destruction of Lamia Scale. The second strongest guild in Fiore had fallen─what chance did they stand?

Gray volunteered to help Wendy tend to his friend while Porlyusica saw to Jura, whose injuries were graver than he let on. "Gray," Lyon croaked as Wendy wrapped a bandage about his torso, "the Furies─they're so strong, oh god─"

Gray put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll be stronger," he promised severely. He desperately needed to believe they could.

Lyon was not reassured. "You'll have to be," he whispered. "They're only a few days away."

…

"We have to evacuate the city," Erza declared when Lyon had told the S-Class Mages what he had told Gray.

"I don't disagree," Makarov conceded, "But I don't think any of us want to let our city be destroyed. We must divide to defend the citizens and the city. And some of the people of Magnolia will want to fight."

"Is that a good idea?" Mirajane asked in concern, her hands clasped nervously.

"Like Gramps said, how many of us are willing to let the sick bastard destroy our home?" Laxus interjected. No one argued. He turned back to Makarov. "We'll need to set up defenses while the citizens are leaving."

"I can reinforce the ones you have set up already, Master," Mystogan offered.

"Thank you. Take Laki, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Freed. Prepare defenses around the city. Explain to them the situation. Mirajane, speak to the citizens. If anyone of legal age wants to fight, enlist them. When you are all finished, return to the guild so I can divide us into groups for evacuation and defense."

"Yes, Master." Waving his hand for Laxus to follow, Mystogan left.

Laxus hesitated, but left behind the cloaked mage.

"Master, I would like to be part of the defense," Erza stepped up.

He slanted an amused glance at her. "Would I waste your talents anywhere else, my dear?"

Erza turned to leave and Mira hesitantly pointed out, "Master, Gildarts hasn't returned to Magnolia since Onyx Fury appeared. Do you think─"

"No, Mirajane," Makarov cut her off. "Don't say things like that. We have to hope that he's on his way home. Have faith, Mirajane. He's the strongest S-Class mage in the guild."

She shifted nervously, but nodded and went to find the guild's loudspeaker.

Makarov covered his face with his hand. Mirajane had voiced his worries to the letter.


	4. Though I Left Without Warning

**[A/N]: Oh yeah look a new chapter. **

**Nothing clever to say here. Which is new. But yeah, it's a more lighthearted chapter and I'm proud of it.**

_Chapter Three: Though I Left Without Warning_

"I and the present S-Class Mages have decided to divide Fairy Tail into two groups─Evacuation and Defense," Makarov declared.

Cana glanced at Laxus, but he wouldn't look at her. "Laxus, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"The Evacuation Team," Makarov announced.

"Oh, you didn't," Cana whispered, her voice deadly.

"Cana Alberona─"

"Bastard!" she hissed at Laxus. He glanced at her, eyes heavy with guilt.

"─Max Alors, Bickslow, Romeo Conbolt─"

"No!" Romeo shouted angrily. "I want to help!" Macao shushed his son and hugged him.

Makarov continued like he hadn't heard the boy. "Vijeeter Ecor, Evergreen, Chico Hammitt, Lucy Heartfilia─"

Cana heard Lucy mutter, "Fuck," and sympathized with her friend's furious look.

"─Reedus Jonah, Nab Lasaro, Levy McGarden, and Mirajane Strauss."

The Evacuate Team burst into angry protest. "There will be no debate!" Makarov yelled. "I suggest you go and begin packing!"

…

"I can't believe you," Cana yelled. "How dare you!"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Laxus muttered, not meeting her furious gaze as he packed her things.

"I want to defend my home and my guild!" Cana flared. "How could you─"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Laxus snapped, slamming the suitcase shut.

"And what about you?" she snapped.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer; I have to stay and help."

"What, is Onyx Fury bringing a dragon with them?" Cana scoffed.

Laxus glared at her. "Stop arguing with me and come to the departure point."

"The fuck I will! I'm a part of the guild, I have to help!"

"Going is helping! There are thousands of citizens waiting to evacuate who need wizards to defend them!"

"And yet I notice how most of Fairy Tail's wizards are staying to fight!" she retorted. "You're just being selfish, Laxus! Fairy Tail and Magnolia need all the help they can get!"

"So do its people," Laxus said quietly. "There's no city without the citizens."

"There won't be a city at all if Kuroy Thakos has anything to say about it!"

Laxus was silent. Anything he said would sound patronizing at this point.

Grabbing her suitcase, he stalked past her and out of the building. "Come on. Please, Cana."

…

The scene at the departure point wasn't much more tame than it had been in their apartment.

"Master! You've got to let me stay─all the work I did on the defenses─I can help! I can─"

"I'm sorry, Levy. The decision's been made; you have to help the evacuees."

She bristled. "No! I want to help the guild!"

"You are." He walked off, effectively ending the conversation and leaving her gaping after him. Drawing herself up, Levy stalked to one of the wagons sullenly.

"Levy! Hey, don't worry; it'll be okay, I promise!" Jet cajoled as he and Droy caught up to her.

"Yeah, don't even worry about it!" Droy agreed, trying for levity.

The script mage pointedly ignored them. _They_ weren't being forced to evacuate.

"Hey─Shorty!"

She turned in surprise. Gajeel stomped up to Shadowgear, shoved Jet and Droy aside, and kissed Levy fiercely.

Her eyes widened in shock, but it was Jet and Droy who pushed him away, and within seconds the fight was on. Levy pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Lucy wasn't much better; as the caravan of citizens began to move out, she kept yelling, "No! I won't go! We can help, my spirits and I! I swear!" She broke off and switched abruptly to angry cursing when Reedus picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and kept walking. "Fucking hell! Put me the fuck down, Reedus! Natsu!" she yelled. The Dragon Slayer jumped, fearful. "I swear to fucking god, if you don't let me help, there will be hell to pay!" she shouted. Reedus ignored her, and Natsu looked incredibly grateful that the Picto-Magic wizard didn't set her down.

Cana and Laxus couldn't help but stare. "See, you've got to keep them in line," Laxus said without thinking.

To his surprise, she snorted. "It'll be more of a battle than Onyx Fury will!"

He glanced at her in shock. She shrugged. "I get it, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it. You're a selfish ass, Laxus, but look at all those people." She surveyed the swiftly gathering crowd with stony eyes. "They'll need protecting." Cana glanced up at him. "And since you haven't picked this up by now, you don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass. I can handle myself."

"I know. But it makes me feel better." He kissed her once, softly. "I'll see you─"

"Hell, no. I'm not having any of that quick goodbye shit." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a longer, fiercer kiss.

"Cana, they're leaving without you," he reminded her when she let him up for air.

"Damn, you noticed."

"Cana─"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." She released him and took her suitcase. "If you get yourself hurt, Dreyar, I'm coming after your blood," she called over her shoulder.

"Counting on it!" He grinned.

Cana jogged to catch up to Levy, who was still blushing after Gajeel's surprising goodbye. "So," she said conversationally, "Gajeel."

Levy jumped, not noticing her approach. "I guess so," she admitted.

Cana nodded ahead of them, where Reedus still carried a grumpy (but silent) Lucy. "You think there's anything there? Her and Natsu, I mean."

"Ha! You know what? This war is causing more gossip than anything that's ever happened in Fairy Tail," Levy laughed.

Cana shot her friend a fierce look. "Don't you dare call it a war. People don't come back from those."

Levy flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Cana took a breath and tried not to think that Laxus was facing an army of thousands that has already razed some of the strongest guilds in Fiore, destroyed the Magic Council─what the fuck sort of snowball's hope in hell─

Damn.

"Cana?" Levy asked in concern, catching her dark look. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing." Glancing back at Magnolia as they climbed the sloping road into the mountains, Cana racked her brains for a lighter topic. "So Gray and Juvia are on Defense together," she tried, affecting a cheery tone that she hoped would fool her friend.

Levy laughed. "I saw the look on Juvia's face when Makarov didn't call either of them for Evac. She was thrilled!"

"Well, I sure hope he is," Cana said sagely. thankful that her friend didn't know what Laxus had told her about Kuroy. "Cause whether he likes it or not, she'll be saving his ass more than once."

Levy nodded in agreement. "I wonder what he'll think when she defends him so ardently."

"He'd better reciprocate," Cana grinned. "Come on, let's get back to you and Gajeel! When did that happen and how the hell did I miss it?"

Levy flushed modestly. "I don't really know. It's the first time he's kissed me. I didn't even think he liked me that much."

Cana shook her head. "Oh, Levy. Are you blind? Mira's been trying to set up a betting pool on the two of you!"

"She has?" Levy looked startled. "How did I miss that?"

Cana laughed. "Not even Jet and Droy missed it. The two of them have been death-glaring Gajeel for months now!"

"Oh," Levy managed, at a loss for anything more articulate. "Well, what about Lucy and Natsu?" She tried to change the subject away from her own love life. Anyone else's was fine, of course.

"When they get together, Mira owes me the oldest vintage scotch she can find," Cana said proudly.

"The queens of gossip bet on couples around the guild?" Levy mused.

"Well, I keep her company while she's at work, and most days, we need something to do," Cana replied earnestly.

Levy shook her head. "Shameful," she grinned.

"It's a perfectly honorable occupation of our time!" Cana objected.

"Riiight." Levy rolled her eyes, chortling.

Cana sniffed and looked away. Levy burst into laughter.


End file.
